A New life and a new day
by mikaelsonfamily
Summary: I'm Caroline Forbes 21 years old,loves romantic novels and cheesy movies.i always daydreaming about frictional heroes and nothing interesting in my life so far. i have read so many novels and watched movies where they always show love at first sight change your life forever.i didn't believe in them until i met this world richest and sexiest bachelor and my life changes forever!


A new life and a new day

Chapter: 1

Oh god! Today is Sunday .why I have to wake up? Why she can't leave me alone? Please I'm in my good dream with my dream man in a beautiful place.

"Caroline, Caroline! Wake up, its 7 and we are late, she is going to kill us."

"Who is that bonnie? I feel so sleepy; please can you do without me?"

"Seriously Caroline wake up and no I need your help. I can't handle that lady. "Bonnie and Caroline are roommates in college in Seattle. Caroline is doing English literature and bonnie is doing journalism with Katherine. They all became friends in freshman year. Katherine is living with her twin sister Elena, younger brother Jeremy and her aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is not much older than Katherine only 4 years. Caroline always considered them as her family. Caroline is only child and her parents got divorces when she was 10 years old.

Now Caroline and bonnie are helping Aunt Jenna who owns a catering business. Caroline always loves to help others. Today bonnie and Caroline supposed to help Jenna do catering in Lockwood mansion. Lockwood is one of the wealthy families in Seattle. But Caroline is not in good mood to help.

"No way, care we promise Jenna to help her and you know how Mrs. Lockwood would be. It's not fair to Jenna". Yeah its true Mrs. Lockwood is very mean women, she drives everyone crazy. Sometimes she is very nice to me.

"Ok bon, I'm getting up". Bonnie is one of my best friend and we grew up together. Her dad is mayor for my town mystic falls; it's a very small town. I live with my mom and she is town's sheriff and she works a lot. I feel so lonely and my only company is my stories books. I just love reading books and I make me forget the real world. It's the main reason my doing my English literature. For me carrier or money is not important. It's not the thing I grew up with money .I came from middle class family and for me when you have people who loves and support is money is not an issue .I don't why some people go after money. It's just paper and I know for living, we need those paper.

"Ah, finally you came. What took you so long? "bonnie is the person who you can trust with your whole heart. Bonnie and I have so much in common. Bonnie's parents so got divorce when she is younger and she is also an only child. We both like cheesy romantic movies and the twilight saga. We always listen to Taylor swift songs. God how that women can write songs like that .we always have each other back in school.

"The shower is not working bon, we have to tell landlord" we are living in two bedroom apartment in Capitol Hill is affordable enough and there are plenty of college students and things to do (and it is near Downtown). Green lake area is good a place for a quiet study and exercise area. Bonnie always goes for running around the lake. For me it's nice place to read my novel, sometimes I just go there and sit myself and think about life. This is how my life is and I kind like it this way. Some people think me as boring but I don't mind.

Bonnie and I finally get out of our apartment and bonnie is going to drive because I don't have a car. I used to have car which sunny, it's black Honda. I put him to rest last summer. Usually bonnie drive me or I take bus. Its 30 minutes' drive to Lockwood mansion in Bellevue, most Seattle rich people lives. Almost we reach the mansion; I observe the surrounding which is nice and very expensive. We were check by security guards in gates and we park our car near the lane. I hope Aunt Jenna won't be mad at us. We were late and this function is very big opportunity in her career. I'm so excited for her and I hope everything end up good. Bonnie is busy taking with Jenna assistant, so I enter the mansion which is huge. "Come on care hurry up". "HI, you must be Jenna friends who are supposed to her?" women with blond hair, pale in skinny jeans, she has small note in her hand." yeah it's us, I'm Caroline and this is bonnie and you are?". "Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm in charged for this party." This woman seems like a control freak. Bonnie follows her inside the house and I stand there, admiring the view. It's so beautiful. I came outside to get some air; there I found a small pond with ducks. It's so beautiful and must be lucky to watch this every day. "Hello, who are you? I never see you before?" "oh, sorry, I worked as caterer for this evening."

"HI, I'm Tyler Lockwood, my mom is the one hosting this party and you are? ".This guy must be in his twenties and wearing an expensive suit." Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you". Tyler is a tall guy with dark hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"its , lovely name to a beautiful women. "Oh, god I just want to roll my eye. Ok, Tyler is good looking guy but for me he is just another guy who wants to flirt with me. I don't feel any attraction to him or any guy so far my inner voice telling my 21 years, I'm not even attracted to single guy.

"Nice meeting you Caroline, see you this evening". By that he walks inside. "Who's that hot guy care?" I just roll my eyes at her. "That's Tyler Lockwood." "Another hot guy falls for Caroline Forbes." "Oh, bonnie, he is just a guy". "Oh, come on care he is hot and he has really likes you." "Ok, he is hot but I'm not attracted to him." "Oh, care you should give this guys a chance". Bonnie always cares about me and she sometimes try to set me up with her classmates but I never felt anything towards them. For me when you met someone that minute you will feel that connection like Taylor swift says spark fly's. Like in novel when heroine met her hero, she will feel the connection. I want to feel that connetion.


End file.
